The GodHutt
by TigersAngel
Summary: This was a response to a contest to write a fanfic that ends with the sentence "And that's the reason I never ask a Hutt for food." it involves a young Obi-Wan, Garen, and Reeft, a holovid, and an upset stomach.


The GodHutt

By SUGARBANTJINN

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on a large rock in one of the many rec centers of the Jedi Temple. He was supposed to supervise the senior apprentices for a few hours until their regular teacher completed her errands.

Almost immediately after stepping into the room he had been surrounded by smiling children of many different species, all trying to greet him at once. One of them had cried out for a story, and soon the whole throng of adolescents had joined in, requesting a story. "On one condition," he had told them. "That I can sit down first!" Laughing, they had let him pass get seated before gathering at his feet.

He smiled at them now, so many eager faces! With a glint of mischief in his blue eyes he began.

"It was in my 11th year when I first saw the holovid _The GodHutt_. One of my best friends, Garen Muln, had somehow obtained a copy of it and was eager to watch it with Reeft and me. Curious as to what kind of holovid would have a name like _The GodHutt_, Reeft agreed at once; I, on the other hand, was more reluctant. I had heard of this holo a few times, and knew that it was, obviously, about a Hutt, and the inner-workings of his crime organization. It just didn't seem very interesting to me. But Garen and Reeft were excited, and I knew that if I watched it with friends it would probably be more fun. Ah, the proverbial famous last words. So, we decided to get together on fourthday that week, when Temple studies were cut to half day.

"Finally the day came, and we almost couldn't wait to be let out at noon! Quickly we made our ways to the turbo lifts, made a quick detour to our own quarters for snacks, respectively, and four minutes later met at the door of Garens' quarters. Letting us in, he grabbed the vid and his snacks from a small cupboard near his sleep couch before joining us in front of the vidscreen and starting the holo.

"It was slightly more interesting than I had imagined, but the best parts were when Reeft or Garen, or I, for that matter, would mock the voices of various characters, and reenact different scenes with exaggerated seriousness. All three of us would then collapse into giggle fits so long that we had to replay about three minutes of missed story each time.

"When finally we had laughed ourselves out – about half an hour later – we just sat or lay back to enjoy the holo and our snacks. We had agreed beforehand to bring our own snacks. This turned out to be a wise move, as we knew it would, for Reeft had brought what seemed to be his entire pantry with him! I couldn't understand how my friends could keep eating like they did, though; I lost my appetite after a few scenes of the Hutt and absent mindedly added my snacks to Reefts already mountainous pile.

"Not long after that is when it happened. The scene depicted a young, unsuccessful bounty hunter trying to land a job with the GodHutt, and, being rejected and creditless, as a last resort asked the Hutt to at least give him some food. The Hutt laughed ominously and in a deep and booming, but somehow raspy voice said "You come to me and ask for this favor….Granted!" and he laughed again.

"I glanced over at my two friends. Garen was totally engrossed; Reeft, while also engrossed, was looking a little green around the gills, so to speak. I sent a twinge of concern to him through the Force, but he glanced at me and gave a small smile before returning his attention to the holo.

"I looked back at the screen as the Hutt crime lord called a servant to him and spoke in Huttese. The servant hurried out and soon returned with a sloshing tub, full of squirmy, unidentifiable creatures. The servant picked one of the creature up and approached the now-cowering bounty hunter, a look of fiendish glee on his face.

"I heard Reeft groan. The feeling of discomfort had more than doubled in that brief moment sense I first noticed it! I jerked my head in his direction just in time to see him bolt for the 'fresher. Garen and I were on his heels. 'Obi-Wan! Call the medics!' Garen exclaimed.

" 'Yes!' I grabbed my comlink from my belt and quickly punched in the healers' ward code. 'This is initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi!' I informed the droid that answered. I grimaced at the sound of Reeft getting sick. Poor Reeft! I felt a wave of guilt rush over Garen as he took responsibility for it, and gushed apologies to his friend.

"Needless to say, we did not finish the holovid. The medic ward sent a young knight whom I did not recognize, and Reeft recovered quickly. The healer of course told our teachers of what had happened, but we weren't punished as severely as I expected; Rather they gave us each a short talk and let Reefts sickness, Garens' guilt, and my concern and equal guilt stand as our punishment." Obi-Wan looked at his audience. He could see that some were slightly disappointed with his choice of story, but the rest sat in rapt attention.

Barely able to conceal his grin, Obi-Wan finished his story. "We did learn a valuable lesson day, young ones; my best friend got sick just from watching such a holo, and I almost did. And that is the reason I never ask a Hutt for food."


End file.
